


Enough

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Possession, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda has what she wants, but she still needs more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Request-a-Ficlet meme](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/256990.html) that's been going around. Although she couldn't choose, one of the options [](http://travelingcarrot.livejournal.com/profile)[**travelingcarrot**](http://travelingcarrot.livejournal.com/) suggested was [Greedy!Miranda/anyone](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/256990.html?thread=1613534#t1613534), and since I haven't had an excuse to write f/f before, I thought I'd give it a spin. Let's see how my first crack at bat goes.

Possessing, owning one, just one, was not enough for Miranda. It was not enough to glance at the gently swinging mirrored door and catch sight of red and black mingling; her own red tempered, tamed to gild the White Lady, the black darkening, sliding to blue. Not enough to watch waves of blue-black cascading down an unmarred white back, admire the soft swell of hips and buttocks as Liv knelt in front of her. Not enough to luxuriate in dark, stained lips pursing as Liv drew in Miranda's nipple, fingertips brushing back and forth over her abdomen.

No, the little flicker of tongue; the slow, moist susurration of sucking; the feel of locks of hair, blunt ends brushing against her waist wasn't enough. Not when wicked, amused eyes smiled at her over teacups, laughed with her over lunches; not when spun gold brushed against her arm, clear gaze appraising, judging, seeing without once dragging sharp nails across her breasts.

But when the mirror reflected Miranda -- legs spread wide, five fingers tangling in blue-black, five in white-blonde, skin flushed and mottling -- when it caught the pink tease of a soft tongue darting out to circle, stroke her clit, it might have been enough. The reflected line and curve of Miranda's back, arching as index and middle pressed deep, stroking, coaxing in perfect time with caressing, beguiling voices seemed almost enough. Wet fingertips pressing against her lips, cajoling her to taste the fruit she'd picked, sharp teeth nipping at the inside of her wrist; these came close to sating her appetite.

Miranda looked with hooded eyes at three bodies mirrored back, saw what she had wrought and shivered; one tongue twined with another, one mouth replacing the first. Liv and Cate mingling, touching, teasing each other, skin brushing, rubbing against Miranda's as each tasted her anew on new and familiar lips.

Two to be enticed, enthralled, seduced, enjoyed. Two to be owned. And two, Miranda was certain -- hips jerking as she shuddered against thumb and palm, chin and cheek -- were almost, _almost_ enough to possess.


End file.
